La crème et le beurre
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Un Jonhlock très salé ou peut-être devrais-je dire sucré, à savourer sans modération.


_Une petite idée rigolote, un peu de temps et beaucoup d'envie voilà un mélange idéal pour écrire ce texte. Je me suis beaucoup amusée et j'espère vraiment que vous aussi. Un peu de détente ça fait du bien parfois !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires magnifiques, je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier._

_Merci à Amelia pour sa correction et de m'avoir guidé dans les méandres de ffnet, les fautes qui restent sont de mon cru je vous l'assure..._

La crème et le beurre.

John s'ennuie. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Sherlock, assis en face de lui, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il en aura bien pour deux heures de récréation tant son compagnon est perdu dans son palais mental. Lui vient alors l'envie de faire un peu de cuisine en vue du dîner.

"Direction la cuisine" se dit-il tout en posant son journal sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. "Alors, regardons un peu.." il ouvre la porte du frigo et la referme immédiatement. "Merde " et reprenant son souffle, il recommence. "D'accord, alors hormis, euh, ce machin que je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu, est-ce que j'ai des œufs ?"

Il rassemble les ingrédients dont il aura besoin. Alors trois œufs, c'est bon. Ensuite de la farine, ok, après du beurre..." zut il faut que je rouvre ce foutu frigo." Prenant son courage à deux mains, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté, il attrape presque à l'aveugle le beurre." Ah merde il faut qu'il soit à température ambiante c'est vrai ! C'est pas si important, le temps que je fasse le reste, je vais le couper en petits bouts et il aura réchauffé."

Il se demande tout de même si ses invités ce soir accepteront d'en manger de son gâteau, car ils savent tous ce qu'il risque d'y avoir dedans. Mais tant pis, il a très envie de le faire tout de même, pour lui, pour s'occuper les mains, éviter de penser à ce qu'elles pourraient bien faire d'autre. Eviter de penser tout court !

Le chocolat est au fond du placard et il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'attraper. Il danse légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, quand une main frôle la sienne accompagné d'une présence chaude, familière et incongrue. Il ne devrait pas être là, mais dans son palais à réfléchir et déduire ; à faire tout ce qu'il fait bien quand il prend sa tête de super lointain :" je suis tout froid et rien ne m'atteint... n'essayez même pas de vous approcher, je gèle le cœur des gens."

Bref la plaquette est maintenant dans sa main et son encombrant colocataire dans la cuisine. Que va-t-il pouvoir en faire ? Connaissant Sherlock, il ne risque pas de l'aider mais plutôt de le gêner. John tout en s'emparant d'un couteau pour couper le beurre, attrape son portable dans l'idée d'appeler Lestrade à l'aide. " Il va bien me trouver une petite affaire pour l'occuper." Il commence à taper son sms d'alerte quand de nouveau, une grande main interrompt son geste.

-N'appelle pas Lestrade il est occupé à se préparer pour ce soir. Je veux te regarder le faire ton gâteau au chocolat.

-Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas d'habitude !

-Disons que j'ai une motivation...

-Quoi ? Tu veux lécher le plat ? Répond John d'un ton goguenard.

Pendant un long moment il n'y a pas de réponse et John se racle la gorge, c'est nerveux. Puis Sherlock lève ses yeux qui brillent de malice et avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres lui dit :

-Pourquoi pas, je pourrai lécher autre chose aussi !

Voilà, qu'est-ce que John peut bien répondre à ça ? Ca fait deux jours qu'il ne fait rien de particulier, l'écoute parler, se met en face de lui, croise les jambes ostensiblement, prend à peine son ordinateur juste le temps d'écrire deux trois trucs. Mais maintenant qu'il s'occupe vraiment, qu'il a besoin de concentration et d'un minimum de temps pour lui, le grand machin s'incruste et joue son empêcheur d'avoir une vie en rond. John fronce les sourcils, la colère le gagne, c'est toujours pareil : quand il est occupé, Sherlock débarque.

Son ami affiche maintenant un grand sourire un peu fou et poursuivant avec une étincelle machiavélique dans les yeux :

-Je pourrai...t'aider.

-... (froncement plus intense des sourcils !)

-Tu as besoin de quoi, il faut commencer par la farine c'est ça ? Je peux couper le chocolat.

Il soulève un sourcil tout en disant cela et il virevolte dans la cuisine, les pans légers de sa robe de chambre lui faisant des ailes d'oiseau. Ca fait rire John qui se détend et soupire, il faut faire avec de toute façon alors faisons...

-Je suppose que tu pourrais mesurer les quantités ? Pendant ce temps je m'occupe de faire fondre le chocolat.

Il attrape une petite casserole pour se rendre compte qu'il a oublié la crème. Le dos tourné il rajoute donc :

-Tu me prendrais le pot de crème dans le frigo ?

La porte claque deux fois et il tend la main mais rien ne vient...Il se retourne interloqué. Sherlock a la crème à la main, le sourire aux lèvres et il ne bouge pas. Avec malice il propose :

-Enlève ton affreux pull et... enlève aussi ta chemise ou... ouvre-la et je te donne la crème.

John a l'impression d'avoir été plaqué contre le plan de travail il met les mains en arrière pour s'y accrocher, en perte totale d'équilibre. Il pince ses lèvres et soulève très haut ses sourcils, puis il est obligé de lâcher tout l'air qui était resté coincé dans ses poumons. Et ça fait un drôle de bruit. Il essaye de réfléchir et le petit rire moqueur qui l'interrompt ne l'aide pas.

"Voyons si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande il faudra, euh quoi ? Que je le poursuive dans la cuisine ? Je pourrai le faire." Il regarde Sherlock qui suit parfaitement ses pensées et ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

"D'un autre côté ça va prendre du temps, il a l'air motivé, le bougre (mais dans quel siècle je vis moi ?!). Par contre enlever mon pull ce sera rapide, même si en plus je déboutonne ma chemise."

Le sourire de Sherlock à l'autre bout de la cuisine s'élargit.

Alors en soupirant il retire son pull. Les doigts tout de même un peu tremblants, il se déboutonne sous le regard scrutateur de son vis-à vis qui, lui-même, en lâche un son bizarre, rauque et ensuite s'approche pour lui tendre le pot, tout en effleurant du dos de la main le torse mis à nu. John se retourne et mettant rapidement deux cuillères de crème dans la casserole qu'il a mis sur feu doux il commence à casser son chocolat. Il sent sur sa nuque le souffle chaud de Sherlock. Lui aussi a de plus en plus chaud et les morceaux de chocolat fondent entre ses mains. Machinalement il lèche ses doigts tout en touillant avec une spatule en bois. Un hoquet le surprend en pleine action le souffle se faisant plus rapide dans son cou. Un geste innocent du style porter sa main à sa bouche devient très périlleux, tout prend sens différemment sous le regard du détective. Même se lécher les doigts...

Sherlock prend sa main et porte l'index couvert de chocolat à sa bouche, ses lèvres se referment dessus, et à l'intérieur, John sent la langue s'enrouler tout autour. Il ne retient pas ses gémissements.

-Hmmmm, mais il faut mmm que je fasse attention, ça fond vite et après c'est foutu si c'est humm cramé !

Sherlock sort la langue en pointe et lèche la paume de la main de John comme si c'était une glace. Bon il ne souffle pas dessus c'est déjà ça ! Il lui jette un regard -qui risque de faire fondre ce pauvre John plus vite que du chocolat- et gentiment moqueur :

-Mais fais-le ton gâteau. Je m'occupe de toi...

Il guide alors la main de John sur la spatule et l'aide à la faire tourner.

-Tu voulais que je mesure quelque chose ?

John s'éclaircit la voix reprend ses esprits passe sa main libre sur son visage et lui dit :

-Tu pourrais commencer par le sucre, il en faut cent grammes et puis euh la farine. Je crois que c'est soixante-dix.

Sherlock prend la balance et des bols et fait ça soigneusement, avec précision et lentement...Trop lentement. Le chocolat fait sa belle couleur doré de chocolat tout bien fondu, tout près à se transformer en immonde masse brunâtre. John retire la casserole du feu. Puis il sépare les jaunes des blancs. Il prend son temps, lui aussi, sinon après c'est la pêche aux coquilles. Il met les trois jaunes avec le chocolat fondu mélange et rajoute un sachet de sucre vanillé. "Zut ! Et le beurre" il se doutait bien que Sherlock n'allait pas du tout l'aider. Vite il prend le paquet encore froid, vérifie que c'est bien du demi-sel et le glisse au micro-ondes en mode décongélation." Voilà ça ira très bien !"

-Sherlock c'est prêt ? Le sucre ?

Oh non, Sherlock assit à la table de la cuisine, lui refait le même coup. Un bol à la main il regarde fixement le jean de John puis ses yeux, puis son jean et ainsi de suite.

"Oui, bon, ça va ! Je ne suis pas si stupide !" Pense John et il se mord les lèvres nerveusement. Sherlock le pousse un peu.

-Allez retire-le ! Je sais que tu vas le faire. Tu perds du temps c'est tout !

Pourtant, c'est le ronronnement de la voix qui décide John, plus que le discours, et il porte les mains à sa boucle de ceinture. Qui pourrait résister à la voix sensuelle, grave, au velours de Sherlock Holmes vous disant de retirer votre pantalon. Vous peut-être ?

L'instant d'avant, John se sentait débraillé, maintenant il se sent nu et exposé, un peu ridicule et vulnérable. Tout ça pour un gâteau. Il secoue la tête indigné par lui-même. Sherlock ne perd pas une miette de l'effeuillage de son compagnon. Il a posé ses longues jambes sur la table et s'est reculé confortablement, dans une pose relaxée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le jean rejoint le pull et John attrape au vol le bol envoyé en une glissade à travers la table. Il rajoute le sucre au mélange et part chercher le beurre, tout en le rajoutant, il prononce par-dessus son épaule :

-Je n'ai plus rien à retirer, donne-moi la farine et sans me demander quoi que ce soit. J'ai encore les blancs à mettre en neige et il faudrait préchauffer le four.

A son grand étonnement la haute silhouette se met en mouvement et lui tend le bol, lui glissant au creux de son oreille gauche :

-Oh si ! Tu en as encore à enlever...

Puis il plonge le doigt dans le mélange de chocolat et le suce doucement tout en regardant fixement le caleçon bariolé de John.

-Sherlock arrête, c'est pas marrant ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis de bois ! Aide-moi plutôt que de...me...enfin tu vois.

-Tu veux quoi ? Que je beurre le moule ?

Murmuré à voix basse et toujours à l'oreille, cela donne un drôle d'effet bondissant au caleçon. John ne peut plus se retenir de rire et de gémir en même temps, tellement l'image qui lui vient en tête est, eh bien, folle et sexy ! Et dans son rire un peu nasillard :

-Oui c'est ça beurre donc le vrai moule. Surtout que le beurre est au frigo et je n'ai absolument pas envie de remettre mon nez dedans.

Bizarrement, Sherlock fait ce qu'il lui demande. Il prend le beurre encore froid, le réchauffe dans ses grandes mains et cherche le moule à gâteau partout, avant que John finisse par le lui tendre, puis s'attelle à sa tache.

"Bon ça me donne un peu de temps." Il se sent tout de même un peu déçu, son sexe, tout seul, tout dur. "Reprend-toi mon vieux. Allez le batteur et en avant"

Les blancs montent dans le batteur et deviennent fermes rapidement. John se demande si lorsque l'on commence à voir des allusions sexuelles un peu partout, on est vraiment en manque ou juste complètement cinglé. Il préchauffe le four à température moyenne parce qu'il ne se souvient jamais de ce genre de détail et commence l'opération délicate de mélanger les deux appareils en un. Il opte pour renverser la ganache sur les blancs (si fermes, mmmh soupir) et délicatement les entrelace.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Sherlock bouger vers lui, mais il reste concentré sur son travail. Le moule correctement beurré atterrit près de ses mains et une grande ombre chaude, fine et excitante enlace son corps qui a si faim. Faim de lui, faim de ça, de sentir enfin le sexe dur de son partenaire à travers son pyjama de soie, se coller à ses hanches et le réclamer. Sherlock joue de ses mains sur son torse, lisse ses poils et caresse ses tétons par effleurements légers. Même légers, cela électrise John et son corps se convulse dans un mouvement irrépressible. Il malmène un peu la pâte, malgré tout le soin et la concentration qu'il y met. Son sexe, lui, par contre, est bien traité avec douceur par une main cajolante. Il se concentre encore et se souvient :

-Attends Sherlock il faut que je rajoute mon ingrédient secret. Lâche-moi deux secondes.

-C'est très important ? Ne peut-il pas se passer de ton ingrédient, ce gâteau ?

-Non ce n'est pas très important mais j'aimerais le mettre quand même. Regarde si tu peux l'atteindre d'ici. Le poivre.

Sherlock étend un bras et lui donne ce qu'il demande, son autre bras prenant équilibre sur sa hanche en l'agrippant fermement. John rajoute doucement une pincée de poivre. Son sexe bat la chamade contre le plan de travail. Il se laisse enfin aller, les sensations l'envahissent. Il tourne cependant toujours la ganache délicatement. Les caresses douces et délicates vont au même rythme que le bras de John. Puis Sherlock le défait de son dernier rempart et glisse les mains partout sur le reste de son corps enfin nu. Elles sont sur son sexe et le cajolent, sur ses fesses en massage un peu poussé, à l'intérieur des cuisses glissant deux doigts le long de l'aine, encadrant l'appareil génital, passant et repassant encore...

-Mmmmm, merde oh c'est bon ! Attends je met l'appareil dans le moule et au four...

-Fais donc ça je m'en vais beurrer mon autre moule maintenant.

A ces mots, John se fige et secoue la tête dans tout les sens.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

N'osant trop comprendre.

-Où as-tu mis le beurre ?

Un long rire, un de ceux qui viennent du bas du ventre et font résonner tout le corps, lui répond, une main glissante se balade sur ses fesses et pénètre à l'intérieur de sa fente. John arrive tout de même à mettre la ganache dans le moule, malgré son corps tout tremblant et ses genoux qui se dérobent. Le souffle de Sherlock est fort et rapide contre ses cheveux, il accélère d'un cran quand John se penche pour glisser le gâteau dans le four.

L'évocation de beurre, moule, Sherlock en action, a fait naître des images terriblement coquines dans son esprit. Son cœur a bien failli sortir de sa poitrine et son sexe se décrocher de son corps. La réalité lui fait encore plus d'effet, il sent les mains beurrées aller et venir entre ses fesses et les gémissements qu'ils poussent tous deux, entretiennent leur excitation. Sherlock le fait s'étendre sur la table puis des doigts très gras s'affairent à l'intérieur de son corps.

Une bonne odeur envahit la cuisine : celle du beurre frais et d'un gâteau au chocolat qui cuit.

Ils sont face à face et John a envie d'un baiser, mais cela ne se réclame pas un baiser ça se prend. Sauf qu'il est un peu coincé par le grand corps de son ami. Il attrape une pleine poignée cheveux et tire doucement. Sherlock avec un demi-sourire ironique lui offre un chaste baiser, bouche close. John sent la colère l'envahir de nouveau et colle brutalement sa bouche contre celle de Sherlock forçant l'entrée avec sa langue. Il sent et entend Sherlock rendre les armes et céder contre lui, ouvrir sa bouche en gémissant longuement, et enrouler frénétiquement sa langue à la sienne. Dans le baiser Sherlock n'a pas quitté des doigts le cul de John il y reste fermement accroché. Quand le baiser se calme un peu et qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles, il les retire progressivement et y plonge son sexe à la place.

John sursaute à la sensation. "Merde ! Il a tout beurré !" rigole t-il. Il rit en produisant un son intéressant puisqu'il est un peu rempli et disons-le serré, cela donne un résultat... très spécial...

Qui plaît à son compagnon. Il lui offre un de ses rares sourires francs et complices et tout en se secouant férocement, les voilà parti dans un fou rire jouissif.

Sherlock fourre son nez dans le cou de John à la recherche de sa bonne odeur, une main entourant son sexe. John, lui, s'agrippe à ses genoux. Avec sa tête, il donne des petits coups contre celle de son amant et frotte sa joue contre ses cheveux. Ils redressent leurs visages simultanément et la jouissance les prend comme ça : les yeux dans les yeux, encore remplis de larmes de leur fou rire.

Un long câlin allongé sur la table plus tard, et nos deux amis se redressent. La cuisine embaume de toutes les odeurs que l'on aime, sexe et chocolat. C'est tellement bon qu'il faudrait en inventer un parfum. John toujours nu prend un torchon et vérifie la cuisson. L'ouverture du four envoie une grande bouffée de chaleur odorante.

-C'est cuit, annonce-t-il, montrant fièrement la pointe sèche du couteau qui vient de transpercer le cœur de la pâtisserie.

Sherlock se lève complètement en resserrant sa ceinture autour de sa taille, un air d'indifférence totale peint sur le visage.

-Sherlock ?

-... (fait semblant d'être déjà parti. )

-Sherlock, reste là. Ce n'est pas fini, il faut faire le glaçage...

-...( s'en va vraiment.)

-Sherlock je m'occupe de faire fondre à nouveau du chocolat. Il faudrait que tu me dises où tu as mis le beurre ?

Ah ça y est il obtient enfin une réaction, une lueur d'intérêt s'allume dans les yeux gris. Il cherche des yeux l'endroit où son colocataire aurait bien pu le mettre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore utilisable. Euh euh mangeable.

C'est au tour de John de lui offrir un sourire ironique. Il prend la plaquette à l'endroit indiqué d'un geste de menton, et regarde les traces de doigt incrustées dans le beurre dangereusement mou. Haussant les épaules dans un geste fataliste il racle le dessus et met le reste dans un bol avec les carreaux de chocolat qu'il vient de casser. Il glisse le tout au micro-ondes pour une minute, et se retourne, posant ses fesses nues sur le plan de travail. Il se frotte le menton d'une main et regarde son ami qui n'a finalement pas bougé, hypnotisé par la vue d'un John à l'aise dans sa nudité, son sexe au repos doucement ballotté par ses mouvements. Sexe qui vient maintenant se loger sur ses gonades, penchant sur la gauche, comme un petit animal rentrant au nid.

Le détective s'intrigue lui-même, plutôt dans la séduction au début de la recette, le voilà pris à son propre jeu. Il ne résiste plus à la vue de John se retournant pour prendre le chocolat fondu. Sur ses cuisses coule encore son propre sperme. Il l'étale sur les fesses et le bas du dos. donne ensuite ses mains à son amant qui fouette le chocolat avec vigueur. Son sexe tressaute quand John lèche obligeamment ses mains, levant son regard vers les yeux fascinés et fascinants. Puis Sherlock le regarde verser le chocolat liquide sur le gâteau et l'étaler précautionneusement.

-Tu veux lécher le plat ? Demande celui-ci d'une voix rauque. Il racle du doigt les parois, recouvrant de liquide chaud et brun son index qu'il offre à la bouche de son ami. Sherlock émet un long bruit de désir et le doigt toujours entre les lèvres, descend sur ses genoux. Il lâche le doigt et prend le sexe à demi dur dans sa bouche. Après quelque allers et retours, John prépare un autre index de chocolat qu'il lui présente de nouveau en frissonnant. Son sexe durcit contre la langue et les dents de son ami. La bouche vorace alterne pénis humide et doigt chocolaté.

John sent son corps partir, ses pensées voler en éclat, il jouit violemment sentant son sperme jaillir en jets brefs dans la gorge de son amant. Il a crispé une main sur le bol et l'autre est enfouie dans l'épaisseur des cheveux bruns.

"Voilà une manière originale de faire la cuisine" se dit-il après avoir repris ses esprits. Sherlock a la bouche remplie de son sperme et de chocolat fondu, leurs deux corps sont délicieusement beurrés. Les invités vont l'adorer ce gâteau fait avec amour.

* * *

><p>La recette est terminée, pour vous réserver la surprise je n'ai pas mis la liste d'ingrédient au début. la voici donc avec les grammages :<p>

_125g de chocolat noir à pâtisser, 2 cuillère à soupe de crème, 3 œufs, 100g de sucre, 1 sachet de sucre vanillé, 75g de beurre demi-sel, 70g de farine._

Pour le glaçage :

_75g de chocolat à pâtisser, 20g (ou plus selon usage) de beurre._

Le gâteau se met 20 min au four mais à vérifier avec la méthode de John. Toutefois je conseille l'emploi d'un minuteur si vous comptez suivre la recette précisément ! Bon appétit !

_L'idée de cette recette m'est venue d'un livre " La soupe de Kafka " qui compile des recettes écrites dans le style d'auteurs (comme des nouvelles). C'est absolument délicieux à lire et faire une recette devient un moment de lecture. J'ai voulu donc faire une à la manière de la fan fiction... C'est une vrai de vrai recette, ce gâteau est succulent ! Essayez !_


End file.
